the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wizard of Oz (Minnie Mouse version)
Cast Dorothy Gale: Minnie Mouse (Disney) Extras with Minnie: Danny Cat (Cats Don't Dance; as Minnie's boyfriend), Mowgli (The Jungle Book (1967)), and Pudge (Cats Don't Dance; as Minnie's brothers) Toto: Figaro (Pinocchio) Scarecrow: Mickey Mouse (Disney) Tin Man: Goofy (Disney) Cowardly Lion: Donald Duck (Disney) Ozma: Gadget Hackwrench (Chip and Dale: Rescue Rangers; Similar to "Tangled," but with a magic rainbow pendant instead of long magic hair) Extra with Gadget: Zipper (Chip and Dale: Rescue Rangers) Extra companions: Tony Toponi (An American Tail; His dream is to find and marry the lost princess of Oz eventually and as Ozma’s OC lover Tipper), Prince Louie, Young Baloo, Young Bagheera, Young Shere Khan, Young Hathi, and Young Kaa (Jungle Cubs; Their dream is to own a jungle-themed restaurant, despite being con artists and all sharing the role of Jack Pumpkinhead) Wicked Witch of the West: Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) Mombi/Extra with Magica: Magica de Spell (Ducktales (1987); Like Gothel from "Tangled") Glinda the Good Witch of the North: Duchess (The Aristocats) Good Witch of the South: Clarabelle Cow (Disney) Wicked Witch of the East: Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride; Already deceased) Munchkins: Mouse Orphans (Disney) Emerald City Gatekeeper: Cornelius (Once Upon a Forest) Emerald City Cabby: Dr. David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) Horse of a Different Color: Toby (The Great Mouse Detective; As a color-changing Basset Hound) Emerald City Salon Worker: Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) Emerald City Guard who becomes moved by Dorothy's sob story: The Gromble (AAAHHH!! Real Monsters) Wizard: Scrooge McDuck (Ducktales (1987)) Winkie Guards: Weasels (Disney) Nikko the Flying Monkey: Rafiki (The Lion King; As a Flying Monkey) Flying Monkeys: Stays the same Poppies: Piranhas Kalidah: Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Witch's wolves: Desert wolves (Tales from Earthsea) Witch's crows: Shadow crows (OC characters) Witch's bees: Stays the same Angry apple trees: Stays the same Cornfield crows: Honchkrow (Pokemon) Gadget's real parents: Monty and Kate (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers; As Gadget's father and grandmother respectively) Aunt Em: Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH; as Minnie, Mowgli, and Pudge's adoptive mother) Uncle Henry: Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective; as Minnie, Mowgli, and Pudge‘s adoptive father) Hunk, Hickory, and Zeke: Huey, Dewey, and Louie (Ducktales (1987)) Extras with the Kansas group: Chip, Dale, (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers), Darkwing Duck, and Launchpad McQuack (Darkwing Duck) Almyra Gulch: Ma Beagle (Ducktales (1987)) Extras with Ma Beagle: Beagle Boys (Ducktales (1987)) Professor Marvel: Ludwig von Drake (Disney) Items Ruby Slippers: Stays the same (For Minnie) Extra magic items: Sapphire Hat (For Mowgli) and Topaz Gloves (For Pudge) Extra magic weapon: Elemental Staff List of Musical Numbers: 1 Nobody Understands Me (Performed by Minnie, Danny, Mowgli, Pudge, Mrs. Brisby, Basil, and Farmhands) 2 Somewhere Over the Rainbow (Performed by Minnie) 3 Wonders of the World (Performed by Ludwig von Drake, Minnie, Danny, Mowgli, and Pudge) 4 Toon Mouse Town Musical Sequence (Parody of "Munchkinland Musical Sequence") (Performed by Minnie, Danny, Mowgli, Pudge, Duchess, Clarabelle, and Mouse Orphans) 5 Follow the Yellow Brick Road/We're Off to See the Wizard (Performed by Mouse Orphans) 6 When Will My Life Begin (Performed by Gadget) 7 Soon As We Get Home (Parody of "Soon As I Get Home") (Performed by Minnie, Danny, Mowgli, and Pudge) 8 If I Only Had a Brain/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 1 (Performed by Mickey, Minnie, Danny, Mowgli, and Pudge) 9 Mother Knows Best (Performed by Magica) 10 If I Only Had a Heart/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 2 (Performed by Goofy, Minnie, Danny, Mowgli, Pudge, and Mickey) 11 When Will My Life Begin Reprise 2 (Performed by Gadget) 12 If I Only Had the Nerve/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 3 (Performed by Donald, Minnie, Danny, Mowgli, Pudge, Mickey, and Goofy) 13 Journey to the Past/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 4 (Performed by Gadget and Minnie's Group) 14 When I See a Misfit Fly (Parody of "When I See an Elephant Fly") (Performed by the Jungle Cubs) 15: When I See a Misfit Fly Reprise/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 5 (Parody of "When I See an Elephant Fly Reprise") (Performed by the Jungle Cubs and Minnie's Group) 16 If I'm Gonna Eat Somebody (It Might as Well be You) (Performed by Discord) 17 Healing Incantation (Performed by Gadget) 18 Mother Knows Best Reprise (Performed by Magica) 19 Be Like a Lion (Parody of "Be a Lion") (Performed by Minnie, Gadget, and Donald) 20 Piranha Dance (Parody of the Poppies' exotic dance from "The Wiz Live!") (Just music) 21 Optimistic Voices (Performed by Chorus) 22 In the Merry Old Land of Oz (Performed by Minnie's Group and Emerald City Citizens) 23 I See the Light (Performed by Minnie, Gadget, Danny, and Tony) 24 Home is Where the Heart is (Performed by Minnie) 25 Bring Me the Broomstick (Performed by the disguised Scrooge) 26 We Got It (Song from "The Wiz Live!") (Performed by Minnie's Group) 27 The Jitterbug (Performed by Minnie's Group) 28 Magic Items Blues (Parody of "Red Shoes Blues") (Performed by Maleficent, Magica, and Weasels) 29 Somewhere Over the Rainbow Reprise (Performed by Minnie) 30 If We Only Had a Plan (Performed by Mickey, Goofy, Donald, Tony, and the Jungle Cubs) 31 Healing Incantation Reprise (Performed by Gadget) 32 Ding-Dong the Witch is Dead Emerald City Reprise (Performed by Cast) 33 Already Home (Performed by Duchess, Clarabelle, Minnie's Group, and Emerald City Citizens) 34 Home ("The Wiz Live!" Version) (Performed by Minnie) 35 At the Beginning (From "Anastasia") (Performed by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx) (First song at the end credits) 36 Journey to the Past End Credits Version (Performed by Aaliyah) (Second song at the end credits) 37 Somewhere Over the Rainbow End Credits Version (Occasional song) (Performed by Celine Dion) (Third song at the end credits) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Problems at Home (Minnie Mouse version) Chapter 2: Ma Beagle's Threat/Running Away Chapter 3: Ludwig von Drake's Advice/The Twister Chapter 4: Toon Mouse Town/The Journey Begins Chapter 5: Gadget's Life in Magica’s Tower/Tony Hired to Find the Lost Princess Chapter 6: Meeting Mickey/Magica's Manipulation on Gadget Chapter 7: Meeting Goofy/Tony Takes Gadget Out of the Tower Chapter 8: Meeting Donald/Gadget, Zipper, and Tony Get to Know Each Other Chapter 9: Meeting Tony, Zipper, and Gadget/Meeting the Jungle Cubs Chapter 10: Picked On/Magic and Flying Lessons (Minnie Mouse version) Chapter 11: Shere Khan's Sad Past/Going into the Chasm Chapter 12: Discord's Lair/Escape and Recovery Chapter 13: Resting for the Night/Gadget Stands Up to Magica Chapter 14: Piranhas/Arriving at Emerald City Chapter 15: The Lantern Festival/Minnie’s Sob Story Chapter 16: Meeting the Wizard/Going to Fight Maleficent and Magica Chapter 17: Fighting Monstrous Obstacles in the Haunted Forest/The Jitterbug (Minnie Mouse version) Chapter 18: Minnie, Danny, Mowgli, Pudge, Figaro, and Gadget Captured/Gadget Deceived by Magica Chapter 19: Figaro and Zipper Bring Help in the Form of His Friends/Gadget Discovers the Truth Chapter 20: Final Battle/The Lost Princess Found (Minnie Mouse version) Chapter 21: The Wizard's True Form/The Group's Dreams Comes True (Minnie Mouse version) Chapter 22: There's No Place Like Home/Ending (Minnie Mouse version) For sequel: Back to Oz (Minnie Mouse version) For third and final sequel: Gadget of Oz Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies